I Want You Back, Dave
by HumanTroll
Summary: Dave's been out from school for to many days now... What's wrong with him?


A/N: A sad humanstuck idea I had and this should completely hurt your feels sorry, not sorry.

I walked quietly down the side walk towards my home and I was feeling kind of down. My friend, if I could call that asshole that, hasn't been in school for a 5th day in a row, no messages, no calls, not even an email has been heard from him to anyone. I'd never admit it out loud but I was worried. Something didn't feel right about this.

I arrived home, my dad was cooking, he's a bit of a crabby guy but today something seemed wrong. I sat my stuff down and went to go to my room.

"Karkat, wait," He called out. Now I know there's something wrong he never taked unless it was something was wrong.

I stopped and turned around, "What is it?" I tried to act like I didn't care and that nothing was bugging me.

"We're going out after dinner, don't argue okay it's important," He seemed really anxious with this.

I shrugged and went to my room, I checked my phone still nothing from that damn kid. He had you so worried, he's never not told you if something was up, hell he even told you if he was going to skip, let alone if he was sick. You two were as close as you guessed to people could be as friends. Though, yet another thing you'd never admit a loud, some of your feelings were more than friendly... Actually all of them.. All your feelings were stronger than friendship, you liked him, you liked him A LOT. Gog, was this a normal thing, just falling in love with your best friend. I sighed, this was to much to think about.

Dinner was the usual silence and the drive was horrible, not even any radio. We drove for 15 minutes and then finally dad slowed down. What the fuck were they doing at the hospital!? I looked at him about to ask but the look he had shut me up. Whatever it was he wasn't going to talk about it. We walked inside and he whispered something to the receptionist and the lady pointed down a hall and told him the directions. We followed her directions and my dad knocked on a door.

I didn't hear anything but apparently someone had said come in because my dad opened the door and motioned me in. I walked in slowly and called out, "Hello?" Just then a nurse opened the curtain.

"Sorry, just finishing up enjoy your visit," She was blocking whoever was in the bed and then I heard it.

"Hey Karbro," His smooth cool voice came.

I felt myself shake and as the nurse moved I saw him all attached to all sorts of machines. My breathe caught but I manged to struggle out, "Dave?"

"Yea, sup?" He acted so calm and nonchalant while lying there. The machine beeped slowly, slowly somehow helping it all sink in.

So many questions buzzed through my mind but i held them in one at a time no need to shower him with them. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Are you okay?"

"I feel okay."

"Who else knows your in here?'

"Just you."

"Why?"

"Your the only one who needs to know... don't tell the others okay?"

"Okay.. Why are you here?"

Dave took a sigh he clearly expected this question but he looked like this was going to be hard to explain. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to be ready. "It a complicated story... It started a few weeks ago I was feeling kinda of off and sick."

"Right you were missing a lot of school you said you felt sick."

"Yeah well, a 5 days ago I woke up and I was coughing. The next thing I know I'm in here. The doctors said I fainted, they've been running tests, I didn't say anything to you before because I didn't know what was wrong but today the doctor's got the results back and... I wanted you to be the first and probably only one to know... It was positive..."

"Positive for what," Now I was scared and it was showing but this was your bestfriend.

He reached up and removed his glasses. He's only showed me his eyes once before and that's when he told me his bro died and that he was living on his own now. He looked me straight in the eyes and took a deep breathe. "Carcinoma."

"What?" Science terms always confused me but it sounded serious, it always sounded serious in science terms.

"It's lung cancer, Karkat, I've got cancer and they think it might be terminal," His voice quivered and I realized though he was acting calm about it, he was actually terrified. I reached out my hand on instinct and placed my hand on his.

"Dave...," I didn't know what to say. How was I suposed to feel, what was I supposed say? Here was my bestfriend, secret crush, telling you he had a disease that could and probably would kill him.

"I know you're probably all worried now but... I've gotta tell you something if this really does kill me then I've gotta say something before it's to late," He was shifty and he turned his hand to grab my hand. I scooted closer to him and listened closely. " It's just.. I know we've been friends for a good chunk of years but for a while now it's... well it's been... it's just my feelings have been more than that..." He looked away, this couldn't be it, here he was in a hospital bed and he chooses now to tell me his feelings. I can't believe my ears, honestly this is all a sick joke, this has to be it. I start to laugh though my eyes argue with it and they begin to cry. He looks at me, "Karkat..."

"This is a sick joke right, all of it, your not really sick and you're just teasing my emotions, not knowing that I actually like you. It's all an ironicly sick joke?"

"Kar... Half of it I wish was.. but my feelings.. they're real.. I'd never fuck with you like that..."

I stop laughing but the tears keep flowing... I this all felt wrong, this wasn't supposed to hapen like this not this sickness at least... He opens his arms andI fall into them crying. He's seen me like this before normally when watching romcoms but this was different. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed gentle circles on my back. Eventually I calmed down and he ran his hand through my hair. "The doctors... they can.. they can stop it can't they?"

"I hope they can, they'll try all they can at least..."

"Then I'll just have to visit every day until your better. My face should be the best medicine," I smirked knowing he'd love the ironic joke.

"I'd like that...," He smiled and gipped my hand tighter.

~Third person POV~

For serval months the two boys spent time together. They sat together, told stories, reminised, watched movies, and even kissed. Dave's condition was improving and the doctor's told him he'd be able to leave the hospital the next day. It was agreed that Karkat would pick him up and take him to his place and they'd have a small party between the two of them.

Karkat walked into the hospital that day, the receptionist didn't greet him, but he ignored it and he went to go to Strider's room. He walked in the doctor's were talking, something seemed off. The doctor's noticed him and looked grim. "Mr. Vantas... We're so sorry..."

Sorry, why were they sorry Dave was leaving today... That's when hem noticed it the drone sound of a dead heart beat on the monitor. No... He can't be. He pushed pasted the doctor's and to the bedside. He grabbed Dave's hand, and began shouting, "Dave, come on you idoit wake up, haha very ironic time to stop bull shitting me and wake up! Dave! Dave! DAVE!" He broke down and started sobbing crying out for Dave, who never would wake...

A/N: How your feels holding up because I know mine hurt.


End file.
